


雨季

by marysueforever



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Amnesia, Guilt, M/M, Resurrection, Romance, Secret Identity
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-04-29 17:20:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14477529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marysueforever/pseuds/marysueforever
Summary: 克拉克·肯特重生之后向布鲁斯·韦恩寻求帮助，但他失去了曾经的记忆和超能力。布鲁斯需要在他的湖边小屋妥善处理这个意外的来客……还有他的自责、遗憾与爱慕。





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Week of Rain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7227187) by [Mithen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen). 



泥土的气息唤醒了他。  
他面朝路边的土堆躺着，草叶刺痛了他的脸，他翻了个身，现在是深夜，圆月一轮。  
他的胸膛像曾经用力嘶吼过一样痛，但是他完全不记得了。  
他不记得。  
他没有任何记忆。  
他的手指很痛。他抬起手，月光照亮了他指尖里的泥土和血迹。  
“他是拼尽最后一口气冲出来的”，他这样想，但又不确定这念头从何而来。冲出来？从哪里？他试图回想但脑海中一无所有，甚至没有他的名字。  
他坐起身，每一块肌肉都在痛苦地尖叫，他不知该如何应对袭来的剧痛，这不对，他知道有什么出了错。他身穿着一件过分正式的黑色西装，但是西装领子和鞋袜里都被渗进了泥土，他踉跄地起身，皱着眉试图扫掉一些土。他的手在颤抖。月轮溜进了积云，他被置身于黑暗中。  
哥谭。他不知道那是哪里，但是，哥谭，那一定是个有重要意义的地方，有什么重要的事曾在那里发生，他一定要去那，就算他对那里一无所知。  
哥谭。  
他在疼痛中缓慢地蹭下了路，他试图寻找去哥谭的路标，最终发现还有很长的路要走。他对一辆路过的卡车伸出拇指，黑夜中车灯打透了他的影子。  
天开始下雨了，他身上的脏土变成了泥。  
他不知道在终于有人停下问他去处时他已经走了多久。  
“去哥谭”他在雨声中说。  
“算你运气好”司机说，“我正好去那边。小伙子，你叫什么？”  
这问题让他措手不及，他的记忆全是黑洞洞的，可是突然间一个名字让他如获至宝：“布鲁斯”他回答。  
他知道这不是他的名字，但这名字一定很重要。  
“很高兴见到你，布鲁斯，看起来你这阵子过得不怎么样，”司机同情地说。  
“我想也是”，他对自己说。他放下了遮阳板第一次在镜子里看到了自己的脸，他的脸上有一道道的泥印，脸颊上也有一道伤疤。是一道新疤，他思索着，手指在那个凶恶的印记上游离。名叫斯图的司机试图和他聊聊天，但是他没有回答，车里被安静填满，雨水打在车上，覆盖了车外的一切。  
在他略微往一边倒下的时候他惊醒了自己，他把指甲握紧进手掌来防止他再一次滑进睡眠，他不想再在黑暗里沉睡了，不。  
尽管他努力和睡意抗争但最终仍是被疲惫打败了。  
醒来的时候他有一种强大的侥幸感，好像他又一次逃脱了什么。  
当他们抵达哥谭之后他帮斯图卸了车上的货作为这一路搭车和食物的回赠。“你这个小伙子挺有力气的”斯图一边举起箱子一边欣赏地说。  
他看着自己手上的箱子，他能抬得动，但是并不算轻松，“还好吧”他说着，不知怎么地觉得有点不对劲。  
离开前斯图坚持要请他到休息室喝杯咖啡，因为不知道接下来该去哪里所以他同意了。休息室坐满了疲惫的卡车司机，墙上的一台电视叽叽喳喳地播着棒球比赛成绩，他吞了一口咖啡结果被烫得呛了一口。  
“小口点！小口点！天啊，小子，你连咖啡怎么喝都不知道么？”斯图说。  
他更小心地抿了一口，接着又被荧幕上的一张脸呛到：有礼有节的姿态，时髦的装扮，尽管他前倾向麦克风的姿态中和了他的表情但是能猜到比起笑他的眉宇更适合怒目（Then he almost chokes again as a face fills the screen: urbane,cosmopolitan.），他留了一些短短的胡茬用来让显得更加阳刚而非随意。他说着什么关于重建的话，但是那些字词都模糊了。  
一个名字出现在屏幕上：布鲁斯·韦恩。  
他站起身，“我得走了”他说，“抱歉，能告诉我怎么去图书馆么？”  
他在大雨中冲进了城市。  
布鲁斯·韦恩。

 

在布鲁斯被膝盖疼醒前他就发觉下雨了，那是旧伤，他已经习惯膝盖的疼痛了。  
但有一处新伤他还尚未习惯。  
人们该怎么去哀悼一个从未拥有过的朋友，一段你绝不配拥有的，因遗弃而夭折的友谊。  
然而，然而。（But, still.）  
他浪费了比应当的更久的时间去听雨水落进湖水中的声音，真庆幸这世上仍有事务需要他去处理。  
他站起身，穿上了那件用来应付那些第二天一大早读不懂他们应该自动消失的暗示的客人的缎子睡衣，尽管最近并没有人在他家中过夜，从那一天起……从那一天之后就不再有了。  
他自言自语着走出卧室，揉着眼睛，瞥了一眼窗外的雨，那一瞬间他停住了，骤然心跳如鼓。  
在他的露台上站着一个鬼魂，一个已死之人，一个幻影。只是鬼魂不应该被雨淋湿，鬼魂的头发不应该在头上打着湿湿的绺，已死之人不应当露出犹豫、紧张的微笑。  
幻影不应该还残留着你亲自下手割出的疤——几乎没有愈合的，锋利如一句指控的疤。  
克拉克·肯特！还活着！他活生生地把手放在玻璃幕墙上说，“韦恩先生”，他迟疑了一秒，那个小心翼翼的微笑又出现在了他的脸上，“请问我能进来么？”


	2. 第二章

克拉克肯特站在湖边小屋里，寂静中能听到雨水从他发梢滴到石地砖上的声音，他似乎在因为寒冷而发抖（他的皮肤冷得像大理石一样，而在他反应过来以前布鲁斯曾在他前额印上了一个慌张的吻）。他还穿着他们给他下葬时准备的黑西装。  
下葬。  
“可你已经……”布鲁斯欲言又止。  
克拉克的眼神露出渴求，他向前走了半步，“怎么？”他说“您认识我？”  
布鲁斯无法直视他的眼睛，他只能看着那道疤，那道他留下的疤。  
“我不记得我的名字了”克拉克哝哝说道，这时布鲁斯才发觉对方的牙齿在打颤。“对不起。”  
“别……”布鲁斯打断了他，空咽了一下才能继续说话，“坐下吧，”他说。“我去拿条毯子。”  
克拉克感激地接下了毯子，在布鲁斯生火的时候他就安静地坐着，好像他知道布鲁斯需要时间来整理情绪。小小的火苗环绕着火柴，一点点把它烧尽，布鲁斯注视着这一切。  
“你的名字是克拉克·肯特，”他面对着火焰说，“你能想起什么么？”  
房间里只能读到一段漫长的沉思，然后是一个沉重的、悲伤的：“不。”  
“你记不记得……”我，我脚踏在你的喉咙上；我，嘲弄你的无助；我，把你像战利品一样拖过地面，“……任何事？”  
“在我从一个坑里醒来前的一切我都不记得了，”克拉克说。  
“那你为什么要来……”找我。“这里？”  
“我……我不知道，我只知道哥谭很重要，那个叫布鲁斯的人很重要，接着我在电视里看到了你的脸，我知道——”  
布鲁斯在等他说完。火柴已经烧成了灰，壁炉里圆木燃烧了起来。  
“我知道你很重要，我不知道为什么，我只知道要找到你，我们——”克拉克的声音凝滞了，“我们——”漫长的停顿，“我们认识么？”  
布鲁斯回过头，多少次，多少次他幻想如果上天能多给他和超人哪怕几秒钟他会说什么，哪怕只有絮语一句的时间他能在超人耳边说什么，他设想了无数种场景，无数种美梦，无数种可能——  
“我们曾是朋友，”这不是他曾设想过的任何一种回答，他希望这句话是真的，在一切戛然而止的那一天。  
“啊，”一个表情在克拉克脸上一闪而过，“为什么我全不记得了？”  
真是个好问题，仅次于“你他妈怎么还活着”的好问题，比“你怎么没有超能力了”稍强点。“曾经有一场灾难，”布鲁斯说。“在哥谭，你栽在这里了。”  
克拉克摸上了脸颊上的疤，“这个就是在……”  
布鲁斯并不喜欢这个问题。“你曾经试图去帮助其他人，”他对这个问题一锤定音。  
克拉克像专注于听远方传来的声音的小狗一样侧过头，“帮助其他人？”他说。听闻此言，一种混杂着希冀、幸福和深入骨髓的疲惫的情绪剥开了布鲁斯的心脏。  
“你是个记者，”布鲁斯说。“你试着去帮忙，但是情势已经失控了，我们以为你已经死——”那个字扭曲地从他喉中挤出来，它代表超人无力的尸体沉甸甸地坠在他双臂中……棺材合盖之前最后的凝视……他的膝盖又开始刺痛直到他意识到自己正颤抖地跪在石地板上，“我们以为你已经——”  
克拉克环抱住了他，他也跪在了地上，毯子像庇护所一样笼罩了他们两个。他的手指是热的，身体也是热的。他支撑着布鲁斯，布鲁斯听着他鲜活的心跳，喜悦、内疚、期盼也在他心上砰砰跳动。  
过了一会儿，克拉克温和地问：“我们？”  
“你妈妈，”布鲁斯说，“你的同事和朋友。”  
“我妈妈，”克拉克说。  
布鲁斯摘下毯子，蹒跚地站起，“我得给她打电话，”他惊觉自己到现在才想起来这么重要的事，“我得告诉她。”  
“布鲁斯，我……不记得她。”  
“你会的，”布鲁斯说，“我保证你会记得。”他双手颤抖地拨打了玛莎的电话，直到她接通并说了“喂？”之后他才发现自己无话可说：你好，我是布鲁斯，你儿子没死。这太神经质了。  
“你好，”他说。“我是，我是布鲁斯·韦恩，克拉克没死。”

克拉克听到电话另一端的人深吸了一口气，之后只剩沉默。  
“对不起，”布鲁斯说，他看起来完全手足无措了，他看起来像是几乎不会手足无措的人，因此现在更加无措，“他还活着，玛莎。他不记得，他什么也不记得了，但是他还活着，玛莎，你还在听么？”  
房间里太过寂静了，唯雨束击打在玻璃上，太寂静了以至于克拉克能听到那个女人的声音：“我……我能见他么？”  
布鲁斯摸索着把手机镜头打开，对上克拉克。  
克拉克听到她又深吸了一口气。他试图去微笑，屏幕一闪一个女人出现在那里，她有灰色的长发，眼角的细纹诉说了她双眼曾目睹过的忧愁和喜悦。克拉克等待着，但是那些忧愁和喜悦都没有涌进他的心头，只有一丝不明的情绪。  
“我没有对你的记忆，”他说着，看着眼泪从她脸颊边滑下。“但我知道你，我一定知道你，”他说，“请相信我。”  
“我相信你，”她在眼泪中笑着。“布鲁斯，我能——”  
“早上堪萨斯机场会有一架飞机等你，”布鲁斯说“我会安排的一切，你只用告诉他们你的名字就可以，什么都不用操心，只要你来就可以了。”  
“请你一定来，”克拉克轻声说。  
电话屏幕黑下去之后克拉克闭上了眼睛试图让自己镇静下来，倾盆大雨的声音环绕着他。当他睁开眼睛时布鲁斯正盯着他，尽管他眼中的热忱转瞬就消失转变成平静。  
“我们是怎么认识的？”克拉克问，“我是没什么记忆了，但我还有足够的常识知道新闻记者的交友范围不包括……”他随意地对着湖水、壁炉和韦恩房间简约现代化的豪华布置挥了一下手。  
“我们在一个派对上相识，”布鲁斯说“没太处得来。”一个微笑落在他的嘴角，很轻。  
“那我是怎么征服你的？”  
微笑消失了。“你做了你自己，”布鲁斯说。  
“那你怎么能征服我呢？”  
痛苦出现在了那双雨夜一样深的双眼中。  
“我不知道，”布鲁斯几不可闻地回答。  
克拉克咽了一下唾沫。“我们关系不太好，是不是，在我失踪之前？”他说。  
布鲁斯别过头。  
“我们，有过争执，”他说“很糟糕的争执。”他说话的方式，那种紧绷的声音……  
克拉克从地上把毯子捡了起来，仔细地折起，并把注意力集中在给毯子折出一个个角上，他思绪飞驰，等毯子折好时他已经能控制自己的表情。  
“那……如果你感到抱歉，”他说“可以拿多讲讲关于我的事情作为补偿。”

“你的卧室在三楼，有日本漫画和你最喜欢的篮球运动员的海报，你收集了一个小猪储钱罐的小麦硬币（美国的一分硬币，在1909至1959年生产，硬币的正面印有林肯的画像，背面印有一对小麦的图像）。”  
壁炉的火要熄灭了，将烬的火苗是房间里唯一的光源，布鲁斯觉得自己的喉咙生涩了。好几个月的收集资料——和玛莎交谈，和皮特·罗斯交谈，和拉娜·朗交谈，他采访了小镇里每一个可能关心克拉克·肯特的人，哄骗自己多去了解这个人能为自己赎罪——在几个小时之内全数返还给克拉克。他给克拉克讲了他的童年，他的朋友，他的家。  
他对他的超能力只字未提。  
克拉克坐在他身旁，他已经洗了澡，借了布鲁斯睡衣里最朴实的那件穿。他对布鲁斯微笑着，布鲁斯想让这一刻永远延续下去，但是他的口舌很快就倾吐完了，他停下来，回看向克拉克。  
“这些我都不记得，”克拉克说“但是谢谢，显然你很了解我。”  
通过白纸黑字，屏幕上的像素点，文件里的陈述，这就是布鲁斯仅有的，直至今日。“我只算是认识你吧，”他说（“I came to know you very well,” he said.）。  
克拉克错过眼神转去看着火光。“我……抱歉我不记得你，”他说。“很抱歉最终我们吵了一架。”   
超人的身体砸在石头上的声音，他吸入氪石粉时的眼神，他哽咽着劝诫布鲁斯试图让他理解……只是吵了一架。  
布鲁斯站了起来。“已经很晚了，你一定累了，如果你愿意的话早上我再告诉你你在大都会的日子。”  
“你知道我更想听什么？”  
布鲁斯回头看着他，克拉克笑了，“我更情愿多了解了解你。”  
“我——”布鲁斯看着克拉克，他脸上的伤疤破坏了五官的对称，带来了另类的魅力。“我不是一个有趣的人，”他这样应付。  
克拉克笑了一下，对着湖边的小屋和那些简约的奢侈品挥了下手，“我对此表示诚挚的怀疑。”  
“有钱不会把你变得有趣，”布鲁斯说。  
克拉克克制了自己反驳的冲动，脑袋侧向一边，“是的，”他说。“但我觉得无论如何你都很有趣。”然后那个微笑又出现在了他脸上，那个像乌云后面的金边一样的微笑。“如果你是一个无趣的人我也不会和你做朋友。”  
布鲁斯看向了别处，“你确定睡在沙发上没问题么？你可以借我的床，你值得好好休息一晚。”  
“我在外面就好，”克拉克说着拍松了布鲁斯递给他的枕头，“谢谢你让我留宿。”  
布鲁斯耸耸肩。然后他敲了敲墙上的平板让窗帘关上，遮住了屋外被雨水洗涤着的湖景。  
“停！”克拉克的声音充满了惊恐和生涩以至于布鲁斯下意识地拍上了平板屏幕。  
“怎么了？”  
“就是——”克拉克似乎花了一点时间找回呼吸，“我不喜欢黑暗，”他说“我想要能看见外面，我不喜欢——被独自留在黑暗里。”他的一只手握紧了，下巴也紧绷着，似乎他已经准备好被布鲁斯盘问或者取笑。  
布鲁斯想起他衣领上的泥和指甲里的污血，他又一次触碰平板，窗帘缓缓打开。  
克拉克在窗帘打开之后放松了下来，紧绷感在他身上消失了。  
“谢谢，”他轻声说。  
布鲁斯环顾黑暗的，只有余烬散发微光的房间，然后打开了角落的路灯和甲板上的射灯，以便于克拉克能看清外面。“你可以随便打开或者关上它们，”他说。  
“我可能会花点儿你的电费，”克拉克笑着说。  
“我不介意，”布鲁斯喉咙有些僵，“我付得起。”  
“谢谢，”克拉克说。“早上见。”  
“好，”布鲁斯说。他熬过了太多个噩梦醒来后发现这世界和梦中一样已经失去克拉克的深夜。“我们明天见。”  
克拉克躺在布鲁斯·韦恩的沙发上（沙发不算舒服，不过这房间里的一切似乎都不是为了舒适而设计的），他合上眼，但一直没有困意。黑暗纠缠着他，时刻准备扑打下来，雨水打在湖面上发出裂帛一样的声音，也像迎风招展的翅膀。  
他想起布鲁斯说起在他失踪前他们有过争执时的眼神，在克拉克双手环住他时他的颤抖，他事无靡遗地给克拉克讲述他的童年，设法唤醒他的回忆时的声音。  
克拉克把毯子裹得更紧了一点，又想起布鲁斯细心地帮他打开灯，驱逐黑暗。  
最终他一夜无梦，黑夜中有金光点点。


	3. Chapter 3

布鲁斯在镀银餐具砸在地上和阿尔弗雷德的“老天啊——”的声音中醒来。  
他披上了一件浴袍冲出卧室，发现阿尔弗雷德震惊地盯着刚从沙发上坐起来还在揉眼睛的克拉克·肯特。“阿尔弗雷德，”他仓促地插嘴，“很抱歉我没有告诉你，这是克拉克，他——”阿尔弗雷德紧盯着他，他的脸色苍白，布鲁斯无力地说完了这句话，“——他还活着。”  
阿尔弗雷德对布鲁斯挑起了眉毛，在一次呼吸之间找回了他的冷静。“显然，先生，”他说。  
“抱歉，”克拉克说，“我本不想吓到你……”他的声音慢慢低下去，向布鲁斯投去了“能帮我们做个自我介绍就更好了”的眼神。  
“克拉克，这是阿尔弗雷德·潘尼沃斯，”布鲁斯说“他是韦恩大宅的管家。”  
克拉克站起来的时候忍俊不禁。“认真的？你还有管家？”  
“只是大宅的管家，”阿尔弗雷德说着摆摆手，“近几年我更像是……私人助理。”  
克拉克伸了个懒腰，远眺着被雨滴打出一个个小酒窝的湖面。“你为什么不回大宅住呢？这里虽然很精美但是有点小了。”  
已经过了这么久，布鲁斯以为自己已经全副武装，但是克拉克的话还是狠狠地击中了他，他像经历了一次火灾现场新空气进入后狰狞的重燃，布鲁斯看着窗外，听见阿尔弗雷德说，“大宅几年前被烧毁了，恐怕只能说，我们在那……悲剧之后没有重建它。”  
“对不起，”克拉克声音中带着懊恼，“我不知道我是否对此知情。”  
“抱歉，先生？”  
布鲁斯朝阿尔弗雷德惊恐的声音挥了挥手，犹豫地说：“克拉克……什么都不记得了。”  
阿尔弗雷德的眼睛一下睁大了。“啊，”他停顿了一下，似乎在斟酌用词，“完全？”  
布鲁斯意识到克拉克正琢磨着他们两个的表情，“他在堪萨斯的一个坑里醒来，跋涉至此，这就是他知道的一切，他连自己的名字都不知道。”  
“但他知道来找你，”阿尔弗雷德说。  
“我知道他很重要，”克拉克说，阿尔弗雷德回过头看他。  
“他确实是，”阿尔弗雷德回答。他清了下嗓子，“介于我没有得到您来访的信息，恐怕你们二位要分享这份早餐了，另外，韦恩老爷，您十一点有一个会议——”  
“——取消它，”布鲁斯说，他看着阿尔弗雷德，换了语气：“麻烦你。”  
“您确定么，先生？”  
“世界上没有什么比克拉克更重要，”布鲁斯说。  
阿尔弗雷德皱了眉。“全世界？”他问，而布鲁斯听到了其中承载的黑丝绸、凯夫拉纤维和蝙蝠洞嗡鸣的机器。  
“全世界，”布鲁斯回答。他回望克拉克，他的头发还因为刚睡醒而乱糟糟的，他还穿着布鲁斯的睡衣。“你母亲会在十点三十降落，”他说，“我们要去机场接她么？”  
克拉克先是惊讶了一下，然后开始小心翼翼地试探。“我想——”他开了头，又像不知道该如何继续一样停住了，“我想留在这里，那个，如果可以的话。”  
“当然。”  
布鲁斯看向阿尔弗雷德，对方点头说：“我会去接她。”  
克拉克漫步到窗前，看向湖水，布鲁斯站到了身边。他的一部分大脑像个疯了的发条一样急速运转：克拉克昨天发抖了，这是个下意识的动作，或许有什么办法能在他无所察觉的情况下试探出他的能力是不是真的消失了？当然他不能捅他一叉子看看他是不是金刚不坏，也许可以让他举起一些重物？把他从悬崖上推下去看他会不会飞？有没有可能他已经耗尽了最后一丝气力，在他从——布鲁斯的思绪中断了，接着他强迫自己补完这句话——从坟墓中逃脱之时。他的记忆是因为生理性的伤害而消失的，还是因为心理性的伤害（一个恶毒的声音小声提醒布鲁斯：无论是哪一种伤害都是由他亲手造成的）？这世上没有多少关于死而复生对记忆的作用的论文，抑或氪星人的记忆储存机制和人类完全不同……  
“我在这里能感到安全，”克拉克几不可闻地说。  
布鲁斯停下来吸了一口气，他大脑里的发条慢了下来，变得稳定。世界上没有什么比克拉克更重要。“我也希望如此，”他说。  
布鲁斯与克拉克并肩站着，看着无尽的雨像丝绸一样滑下来。宁静的房间被雨声的白噪音填满，宛如一支摇篮曲。有那么一个瞬间布鲁斯只是贮身于此，没有作战计划，没有战前准备，只是和克拉克一起站在这里。  
克拉克嘬了一小口阿尔弗雷德给他的绿泥浆一样的奶昔（他一想到布鲁斯竟然有管家就想大笑）之后做了个鬼脸。“尝起来真糟，”他说“我本以为你早餐会是鱼子酱或是鹅肝酱。”  
布鲁斯轻笑了一声从他手里夺来了奶昔，顺便用一个非常不高档的声音一口吸尽，“你会惊讶于做一个社会蛀虫所需要的精力的，”他回答。  
克拉克发出了一个恼怒的声音，“在我找你的地址的时候我查了一些你的资料，”他说，“你可不是社会蛀虫。”  
布鲁斯耸耸肩。“那就是蛀牙。”  
“你做了很多好事。”  
“你……你不记得我，”布鲁斯说，“不然你不会这么说。”他的表情又一次变得冷漠，眼神疏离。  
克拉克在房间里快走了一圈，之后开始在小厨房里翻箱倒柜。布鲁斯眼睁睁看着他阔步走出厨房走进了布鲁斯的卧室。“嘿！”布鲁斯在克拉克开始打开卧室抽屉的时候警告他，“你在干嘛？”  
“我在找你的九尾鞭，”克拉克说。那个抽屉里装满了光滑、沉重的丝绸或者亚麻制品，他忍住了去触摸一下的手，“或者你的皮鞭。”  
“我的什么？”  
“你看起来像是喜欢自我鞭笞的人，我觉得我肯定能找到点什么。”另一个抽屉被打开了，里面全是绣花手帕。“或者苦行僧穿的衣服？”  
在他身后传来了布鲁斯的声音：“我不喜欢别人翻我东西。”他的语气很冷，但或许还有一丝丝调笑藏在里面？克拉克想再琢磨琢磨。  
“我不是‘别人’，”克拉克说“显然我是你朋友，一个忘记你是谁并且想要了解你的朋友，但不是通过听你抱怨你是个多大的恶棍的方式。”他对布鲁斯摇了摇手指，“别再说鬼话了。”  
布鲁斯的嘴唇弯了一下，接着做了一个短暂的手势，当作此事告一段落。“好吧，”他说，“不再说了，那么，你想知道关于我的什么呢？”  
“一切，”克拉克说。  
布鲁斯笑了，那是一个缓慢、温柔带着点揶揄的微笑，那个微笑把他的脸从标致、帅气变得几乎孩子气。“我从没见过他笑，”这个念头涌上脑海，但这多荒谬——如果他们是朋友，他肯定看过他的笑容。肯定。  
“没有哦，”他的潜意识窃窃私语。  
“我们可能没有把一切都说完的时间，”布鲁斯说。

“……我在那里偶然学到了一些医疗知识还买了些诺太克瓷器（一个日本牌子）。”布鲁斯说着突然停下了，“我还没让你觉得无聊？”  
“完全没有，”克拉克说，而且他确实看起来不无聊。  
他已经换掉了浴袍，穿上了布鲁斯的牛仔裤和polo衫，这一套穿在他身上都有一点大。他前倾着身子，双手合十，“我在想我有没有去过日本。”  
“呃，”布鲁斯并没有查清他环游世界时的行踪，其实他连他的童年都是东拼西凑出的，这其中有太多细节应该被记录，有太多事实应该被铭记。  
以全他的遗风。  
克拉克正渴求地望着他，眼中充满疑惑。这个身披荣耀的、被祝福被爱戴的义士正坐在他的沙发上，他伤痕累累，他呼吸着，并且美丽。  
“就算你去过，你也没有告诉过我，”布鲁斯如实相告。  
克拉克看起来像是想再说些什么，但是轮胎碾过碎石路的声音打断了雨声，他整个人静止了，眼睛大睁。布鲁斯想都没想就重重地握住了克拉克的手，“没关系的，”他轻声说。  
克拉克像是安心了一样点点头，但是当他起身去见她的母亲的时候他的脸还是白的。  
她在窗外就看到了他，一路撑着一把黑伞冲下人行路。布鲁斯看见了她脚步踉跄，双手握紧喉咙的那一瞬——她看见克拉克的那一瞬。阿尔弗雷德迅速地扶住她的手臂带她走过雨中湿滑的路。  
“克拉克，”她说。她伸出手又放下，经过一段过长的无助的刹那，她把手盖在脸上，开始哭泣。  
“哦。”克拉克走向前把她拥进怀里，脸埋在她的发间。“哦，妈，别哭。”他抽泣了一下，把她抱得更紧，“你的香水，”他说，“它总让我想起微风里的丁香树，哦，妈，别哭，请别哭了。”  
布鲁斯看着他们靠在一起，之后克拉克抬起了头，与他对视。  
“我记得了，”他说。  
布鲁斯蹒跚地退了一步，忍耐着转身逃跑的冲动。  
“我记得昨晚你告诉我的一切，我记起它们了，”克拉克急匆匆地说着，他的脸被幸福点亮了，“我记得我家，我的学校，我记得星球日报，我记得……”  
他放缓了语气，在阿尔弗雷德、玛莎和布鲁斯的注视下停了下来。  
“我还是不记得你，”他说，他看着布鲁斯，眼神里似乎是痛苦。  
雨声浸湿了这一片沉默。  
“那，”布鲁斯试图开口，又不得不空咽了一下才能再次开头“让我们先辨别你还记得什么和你究竟忘了什么。”  
玛莎和布鲁斯并肩漫步在湖边，雨包裹了他们，伞下她的脸苍白但平和。  
“那么就不谈和他的能力有关的任何事，”她说，“不谈外星和超人，他已经全然忘记了。”  
“我们不清楚氪星生理，”布鲁斯说“他的大脑和人类大脑有什么不同？谁知道那种程度的伤害会对他的大脑造成什么样的影响？我们甚至不知道他怎么能回到这里……”他无力地结束了这句话。  
“阳光，”玛莎凝视着湖水缓慢地说“阳光总能治愈他。”  
布鲁斯盯着她说“但是最近一直在下雨，所以你是说只要我们把他带到阳光下，我们只需要带他坐个飞机，甚至只是往北开，开过风暴区他就能，他就能重获他的能力，或者还有他的记忆？”  
“可能是这样的，”玛莎说。“只是可能，”她握住了布鲁斯的手臂，“但或许我们不该着急，或许我们可以只是等着天气……自己变好。”  
布鲁斯深呼吸了一次，玛莎似乎把他的沉默当成了不赞许，因此她转过身直面他，目光如炬。  
“我儿子为了保护世界奉献了一切。他抛下了自己的性命，我亲手把他埋进地里！这个世界回报了他什么呢？除了仇恨，除了痛苦，除了他寥寥无几的朋友，”她尖利地说“比如你！”  
布鲁斯的呼吸停了一秒，或许这不是提及在克拉克生命的最后几个小时里他也在尽力意图达成毁灭日曾对克拉克做成的那件事的好时机。露易丝和戴安娜也一定对其讳莫如深，他忍不住想他到底在那两位女士面前流露了多少哀恸，最后她们下了什么样的定论，现在玛莎竟然把他当做克拉克的朋友。  
他绝不配被称为克拉克的朋友。他是那场谋杀的推手，他的内心阴郁地提醒他。如果不是他吸下氪石粉……如果他没有被削弱……  
“麻烦你，”玛莎轻声说，“难道让他从那些沉重的责任里解脱几天是一个太过分的要求么，布鲁斯？也从他尽力挽救而没能救回的人的回忆里，”她又一次看向湖水，“就只是在雨里过几天宁静祥和的日子。”  
克拉克看向窗外妈妈和布鲁斯在湖边打着伞被水笼住的身影，他看见妈妈握住了布鲁斯的手臂似乎在争论什么，克拉克伸长耳朵想听听他们在说什么，然后又停下来，觉得自己在犯蠢。他怎么会觉得自己能透过加强玻璃和那么远的距离听到他们的对话呢？  
布鲁斯低下头点了点头，克拉克看见他妈妈垂下了肩膀，是如释重负还是沮丧呢？他不得而知。  
“我想要记得他，”他悄声说。  
“是么，先生？”克拉克转回身看见阿尔弗雷德站在他身后，“布鲁斯老爷……不是个简单的人。”  
“在做朋友方面？”  
阿尔弗雷德似乎在斟酌。“在任何方面。”他斜着向克拉克投去一束目光，“您有没有想过如果他是你唯一一个不记得的人，或许这其中有什么原因呢？”  
“他说我失踪前我们有过争执，你知道是为了什么么？”  
阿尔弗雷德没有移动身体，但不知为何看起来他离远了，“我知道。”  
“但你不会告诉我。”  
阿尔弗雷德摇摇头，“我不会。”  
布鲁斯和玛莎在返回房子的路上，他挽着她的手，他扶她走下小路，他抬头和克拉克的目光交汇，他的眼神温暖，尽管没有笑容。  
“我想要记得他，”克拉克说。  
“如果我能给您一些建议，先生，”阿尔弗雷德突然说，“这是一个将布鲁斯·韦恩当做陌生人重新认识的机会，我希望您把这当做一份礼物。”  
“你觉得他是值得被了解的，”克拉克笃定地说。  
阿尔弗雷德点点头。  
“我会的。”  
除了雨水的轻音和壁炉的噼啪声之外湖边小屋重归宁静。阿尔弗雷德和玛莎已经离开了，布鲁斯曾邀请玛莎留下，但她只是摇摇头笑着说：“我知道他好就可以了，再说了，州集市就在这几天——”  
“——你不可能让洛佩兹女士的桃子酱打败你的，”克拉克替她说完了这句话，“洛佩兹女士去年意外战胜了她，从那时起她就开始筹措这个了，”克拉克向布鲁斯解释，对方只是摇头大笑。  
玛莎突然重重抱了一下布鲁斯在他耳边轻声说了句“谢谢”，之后又拥抱了克拉克并亲吻了他的额头，“好好的，多享受一会儿平静的时光，”她喃喃说着，接着与阿尔弗雷德走进了雨中。  
“她说的像我总活在争端里一样，”克拉克看着火焰。  
“你有很多压力，你……之前太投入事业了，”布鲁斯说着倒了一杯看起来就很贵的威士忌，“说到这个，我们应该联系……”  
“他们都觉得我死了，不是么？”克拉克说。  
一个静默。“是的。”  
“在我记得更多之前我想不联系他们为好，”克拉克说，“如果我都不记得你，谁知道我还忘了什么重要的事情呢？”  
布鲁斯看向窗外：“其实我不重要。”  
“别闹了，我在想起我的亲生母亲和我的家乡之前就记得你，你当然重要。”  
“当然。”布鲁斯嘟囔着，语气里透着一丝自嘲。  
他抿了一口威士忌，然后有些不安地用指尖叩击着桌面。他没有给克拉克倒酒，克拉克猜这意味着他知道自己不喝酒。这……感觉不太对，似乎又没什么不对的。克拉克皱起了眉。  
“我们在这待过很久么？”他指指湖边小屋，让自己的脑子去想点其他的事。  
“不，”布鲁斯说着又喝了一口酒，“最起码不够久。”他看着克拉克，在他的眼中藏着复杂和痛苦，“我们没有过太多相处的时间。”  
“喔，现在我们有得是时间了。”克拉克说，“阿尔弗雷德说我应该重新再认识你一次。”  
“他肯定这样说了不是么。”这不算一个疑问句而且布鲁斯也没有露出笑容。  
“但这和记忆不一样，”克拉克说，“我想记起你。”  
“或许我不想被你记得，”布鲁斯看着他的杯子说“或许对你而言我很可怕，我希望你永远都不要记起。”  
克拉克笑了。“考虑到你都供述了你很可怕还说我们有过争执，你在藏起自己的阴暗面上可真不专业。比起又消沉又阴郁难道你不该试着变得迷人一点给我留个好印象么？”  
布鲁斯眉毛都竖起来了，“可能我就在试着迷人呢？”他问“可能这就是我最迷人的样子了。”  
克拉克摇摇头，微笑着说“依我拙见，这比你想得要迷人。（It’s more charming than you know, I think）”  
布鲁斯的眼神突然不知为何变得谨小慎微，“痛么？”他问。克拉克没反应过来他在问什么，直到他发现自己在下意识地摸脸上的疤。  
“不，”他又摸了一次那里光滑的新生皮肤，“我是在失踪前落下疤的么？”  
布鲁斯喝了一大口酒，他轻轻摇了一下头，“我确定你是在那场灾难里落下的疤，在你尽力去救其他人的时候。”  
“我还是完全没印象，”克拉克说“我希望……我希望我成功救下了谁。”  
布鲁斯似乎难以自制一样伸手触摸了那道疤，“你成功了，”他悄声说着，冰凉的手指滑过克拉克的脸颊，之后他抽回手，说了抱歉。  
“没关系的，”克拉克忍住了去再摸一次那里的冲动，去摸一次布鲁斯曾用手指探寻过的地方的冲动。  
“好吧，”布鲁斯说着喝干了酒重重地放下了酒杯，“我要去睡了。”  
“那好的，”克拉克看着他的背影消失在卧室，“晚安，万人迷。”  
克拉克在雨水敲击玻璃的声音中醒来，又是一次无梦的睡眠。风暴在夜晚袭来了，他环顾四周，灯还在暗暗地亮着穿过黑暗中蛰伏的难以名状的恐惧。他在沙发上翻了个身，打了质朴但是肯定不便宜的枕头几下，但他不再睡得着了。  
他在半黑的夜中躺着，想着触碰他脸颊时布鲁斯的眼睛。  
一个漫长、低沉的雷滚过湖面，接着突然又炸开了一道闪电，雷声更甚。  
克拉克听到布鲁斯在尖叫。  
布鲁斯合眼前就知道今晚不会好过。他已经三天夜里没有在哥谭的街道徘徊，三天没有被那种阴暗的令人满足的快感冲刷，三天没有去检视并阻拦罪恶发生，只是因为他不能把自己从克拉克身边剥离开，不能从他惊慌的脸和温柔的眼睛边剥开。  
像这样的夜晚，威士忌也无济于事。  
他做了梦。  
他俯身在超人明亮的身体上，撕裂了他，他听见肋骨在他脚下咔哒作响，空气闻起来像臭氧和铁锈。  
“为什么？”克拉克呛住了，“我们本可以……”  
布鲁斯扇了他一耳光，一部分的他在尖叫，可他停不下来这场梦，他要一直继续，直到克拉克无力地死在他身下，没有什么能阻止这一切，克拉克的嘴角有血，他倾身舔掉了它，他用双手扼住克拉克的咽喉，发出肖似亲昵的叹息，克拉克在挣扎，但他太虚弱了，他颤抖地说着什么，布鲁斯狠狠地把他的头撞在地上，那一声撞击声之后好像世界都停转了……他停不下来，他没办法停下来……  
“布鲁斯！布鲁斯！”这是克拉克的声音，它没有被血呛住，它清澈响亮。布鲁斯还没被梦魇完全放开，他迅速起身抓住克拉克的肩膀把他摔在床上，跨在他身上，压住他。  
“布鲁斯。”  
他眨眨眼，噩梦的残骸消失了，克拉克的脸与他的近在咫尺，他的眼睛锁定着布鲁斯，眼神干净而明亮。  
“我记得这个，”克拉克轻声说，布鲁斯呼吸骤停。  
“我记得你……我记得我们……”  
克拉克握住对方的肩膀，布鲁斯撑起自己试图躲过挨打，但是已经来不及了。  
在雷声中克拉克已经亲吻了他。


	4. Chapter 4

在克拉克沉醉在布鲁斯的嘴唇的时候又一道雷滚过。他想起他们下巴撞在一起的那个小声音和淡淡的薄荷与威士忌的味道。这感觉很真实，这感觉像是“对的”，似乎他在月光下醒来和之后的跋涉和寻找的意义就在于此。  
有那么一瞬间，就那么一瞬间，布鲁斯的手握紧了他的衣领把他拉近。  
紧接着他翻身下床，质问“你他妈在干嘛？”  
“你为什么要骗我？”克拉克叫喊着“我知道我们不是朋友。”  
布鲁斯凝滞住了，他眼中出现了痛苦和无措。“克拉克，”他说。  
“因为你在尖叫我才进来的，但是我不能——然后突然我记得了，就一瞬间，我记得——”克拉克停了下来，他似乎想用手抓回消失在空气里的记忆，“就像闪电一样，我突然记得了，你压在我身上，手也在我身上，你的脸就在我面前，我心跳如鼓……”  
布鲁斯瞪着他，他的脸一半藏在阴影里，一半被大厅的灯光照亮，不知为何这一幕也很熟悉。  
“我们不是朋友，”克拉克重复了一次“你觉得我傻么？你觉得我想不通么？”他吸了口气，这句话脱口而出：我们是恋人，不是么？  
布鲁斯像被扇了一巴掌一样瞪大了眼睛，发出来一个掺了一半好笑和满额痛苦的声音，“什么？”  
“我回来的时候你几乎崩溃了，布鲁斯，你差点站不起来，你被情绪淹没了，你太过于在乎我了，上帝啊，你还有我妈的电话号！”克拉克逼近一步而布鲁斯像镜像一样倒退了一步，“而且布鲁斯，你看我的眼神，那不是……你看我的时候像在看一个失而复得的珍宝，这不是，不是朋友的眼神，完全不是。”  
“克拉克，”布鲁斯嗓音沙哑，“你错了。”  
克拉克摇摇头，“我没看错你看向我的眼神，我没会意错你吻我的方式，”他又向前一步，布鲁斯复又倒退一步。“我没说错我对你的感觉。”  
“你不是那么感觉的，”布鲁斯说，“你糊涂了。”  
“我没糊涂，”克拉克打断他，“我的身体还记得你贴上来的时候的感觉，它还记得你的双手。”  
“让我重新认识你，”克拉克说“我想再一次认识你。我不记得你，但我对你有印象，我知道你的美丽、勇敢和脆弱，我想、我想……”他的话支离破碎，最后消泯在漫天闪电与遥远的雷声之中。“你是我的，布鲁斯，”他轻轻地说“我在你眼中看到了这一切，让我再次属于你。”  
“你从来不是我的，克拉克，”布鲁斯的语气平淡而低哑，克拉克知道自己应该把这个当成拒绝，但他的心仍旧重重跳了一下。  
他没有否认剩下的立论。  
“就……”好像布鲁斯是个一受惊就会逃跑的野生动物一样，克拉克缓缓坐到床上，“你以为我死了，但我现在就在这里。我们一同经历过什么，在过去。”  
“我们过去什么都没有。”  
“这是句谎话，”克拉克嗤之以鼻，“我记得的不多，但我记得和你一起在黑暗中，我的心在狂跳。”他不知道该怎么条分缕析地讲明白，但他记得，他记得他们肌肤相亲那一刻的亲密，“我记得我当时在想你真美。”  
回复他的只有一个惊恐且嘶哑的笑。  
“不。”  
“你的一半脸藏在阴影里，就像现在这样，”克拉克说，“但我能清楚地看到另一半，我知道它很美。”她抬头看向布鲁斯，对方闭上了眼，“请你，布鲁斯，我只是想再一次认识你，我想再一次触摸你，我想——”那种需求像海浪一样升起来，他晕陶陶地，说话甚至有点磕巴，“我想你再一次触摸我，布鲁斯。”  
布鲁斯垂在身侧的双拳握紧了，他后退了一步。  
“这不公平，”克拉克有些绝望，“你记得我而我不记得你，这不公平。你记得我在你双手之下发出的呻吟，你记得我的表情，在我——”  
“上帝啊，”布鲁斯声音里纠缠的痛苦和渴求让克拉克呼吸加速。  
“教我怎么做，布鲁斯。”克拉克说。  
布鲁斯深吸一口气，又重复了一次深呼吸。“如果你不想从我床上下来，那我就去睡沙发，”他说。  
“你不能永远都否认自己的心，”克拉克说“你不能永远都否认幸福，布鲁斯。”  
布鲁斯尖厉地大笑了起来，他对着克拉克竖起一只手指，“你，”他说，“你完全不懂我多擅长否认一切。”  
他转身把克拉克一个人留在卧室里。

布鲁斯一边醒来，一边感受着脸下的皮革。他又在蝙蝠洞里睡着了？不，他在沙发上，一只手垂下去——  
布鲁斯定住了，他感觉自己的手指摸到了什么柔软的毛发。  
他小心地从沙发沿上看下去，看到克拉克·肯特盖着毯子蜷在地上，他背靠着沙发，就好像他在守护布鲁斯，又好像他只是想要贴紧。  
他在微笑。  
布鲁斯长久地注视着他的睡颜。慢慢地，他发现持续了几天的昏暗的雨云变得稀薄，阳光从云后露出来，地板被透过忽薄忽厚的云彩的太阳照亮了一小块，那一块光斑离克拉克的脸只有几英尺远。很快阳光就会抚上克拉克的脸，他会沐浴在阳光下，他脸上的伤疤会因这爱抚而消失么？下一次克拉克的眼睛睁开的时候，布鲁斯能从他眼中看到他重获记忆么？  
他眼中还会有什么呢？在那块光斑移向克拉克的时候布鲁斯暗自好奇。  
当阳光和克拉克近在咫尺的时候布鲁斯安静地起身关上了窗帘，那块光斑消失了。  
他躺回沙发上继续看着克拉克的脸，窗外，阳光变得倏忽不定，云层重新涌过天际，不久布鲁斯听见第一滴雨砸下来，再一次将他们与外界隔绝。  
他闭上眼睛让那声音冲洗过他全身，在他昏昏欲睡的时候一只手又掉下了沙发。那一个瞬间，他感觉到克拉克的手指缠绕上他的，他屏住呼吸，他们躺在一处，手指交接，无人言语，就好像只要他没有看向他，这一刻就会延续下去。  
这一刻确实延续下去了，直到阿尔弗雷德带来早餐。

“我觉得克拉克先生要得幽居病了”在克拉克狼吞虎咽地吞下第三块马芬时阿尔弗雷德说“毕竟他被囚禁在这个阴暗的地方。”他说着，指责地看了布鲁斯一眼。  
“你真是太好心了，”克拉克说着挑了一本阿尔弗雷德带来的书，“但我完全不觉得无聊，事实上布鲁斯非常有趣。”  
“哦，是么。”阿尔弗雷德看着布鲁斯说。  
不过布鲁斯并不打算介入争端，他只是皱着眉看着平板。  
“新闻不太好么，先生？”阿尔弗雷德取笑的语气已经完全消失了。  
“法尔科内在计划什么，”布鲁斯喃喃说，“过去两周已经有三个他的宿敌被处决了。”他的脸色阴沉严肃，而克拉克看着他的脸只能感到一丝昨日重现的既视感和实实在在的色令智昏。布鲁斯咬着指节，看上去充满忧虑，“我今晚得出去，”他嘟囔着抬起头，突然又想起克拉克还在这里，脸上的严厉立刻让路给了一个明亮的微笑，“——我之前应允一定参加今晚的一个慈善舞会，抱歉，克拉克。”  
“那我能占用你的白天么？”  
布鲁斯看着他，赤裸裸的欲望在他眼中一闪而过，就像他之前那一小段严肃的时光让他更难压制自己的欲望，“当然。”  
“那么我想我能离开你一晚，只要是为了做慈善。”  
“哦，那算是善举，”布鲁斯的语气像是一半明亮一半阴郁，这绝对是克拉克听过最让人陶醉的语气。  
他们一起度过了白天，克拉克没有提起他醒来时和布鲁斯指尖交缠的事情，他不确定在睡梦中是他们中的那个先伸出的手。他们心平气和地讨论政治，也讨论哥谭和大都会不同的建筑风格，他们讨论送松饼到底应该放多少草莓（布鲁斯坚决抵制海绵蛋糕，发誓只认手工饼干做底的那种）。克拉克沉迷于寻找布鲁斯智慧和激情的余烬再将它们重燃，把对方戴了太久的无趣假面烧尽。他知道了很多关于布鲁斯·韦恩的事：他对哥谭的爱，他的世界观，他显而易见的对阿尔弗雷德的感情，他提到韦恩大宅时稍纵即逝的痛楚。  
但他对他和布鲁斯的关系一无所知。  
雨声渐小，雾气静静地弥漫开，湖面变得像蒙尘的明珠。克拉克从阿尔弗雷德带来的哥谭历史书里抬起头，正巧抓住布鲁斯用一种掺杂着喜爱和悲痛的眼神看着他。那眼神转瞬即逝，布鲁斯站起身抻了个懒腰轻快地说“嗯，该去做我的善举了。”  
克拉克也站起身走向他，“我能得到一个离别吻么？”他问。  
布鲁斯露出警觉的表情，“不，”他回答。  
一道痛苦的的闪电击中了克拉克的心，他试着维持愉快的气氛一笑而过，“但是世界很危险啊，布鲁斯”他说“上次我们分别的时机不太好之后我失踪了，而你误以为我死了，谁知道这次你的慈善舞会上会发生什么悲剧呢？”  
布鲁斯一言不发，克拉克上前一步，手微微搭在布鲁斯肩上。  
“我不想我们再一次追悔莫及了，”他说着倾身过去，他的嘴唇已经近到能到尝到布鲁斯的呼吸，“我希望你走出门的时候唇上总能带着我的吻，我希望——”  
他的话在布鲁斯贴近他并赠予他一个最如鸿毛的吻的时候停下了，布鲁斯的手指抬着他的下巴，爱抚像私语一般，克拉克定住了。  
“好吧，”布鲁斯说，“不再追悔莫及。”  
“不——”克拉克在布鲁斯后退的时候咽了一口口水，他心跳快得吓人，“不再追悔莫及。”  
布鲁斯拿着伞转身面向门，“但我们不是恋人，”他缓缓地说“我保证。”  
“我知道，”克拉克以谎言报以谎言。

布鲁斯离开之后湖边小屋静得不一样了：更静默，更让人犹疑不决。布鲁斯在的时候那种安静感觉是对的，他走了之后……空落落的。  
克拉克打开电视想看看这世上都发生了什么。两天除了玻璃和雨什么都没有的日子让他有点不安，尽管如此，他仍不想走出门外，“还没到时候”，一个声音低语着，“还没到你找到你遗失的东西的时候”。他和布鲁斯的过往……感觉是对的，但远远不够。  
新闻报道了哥谭对于上一场灾难里被毁坏的地方的重建，克拉克猜这就是人们认为他过世的那场灾难。“自从毁灭日……”播音员说道，克拉克在听到她的声音的时候感觉一阵寒意爬过脊背，到底是什么样的灾难才得称为“毁灭日”呢？  
内容还在继续播放，当克拉克看到一个怪物在横冲直撞的时候，他感到那份寒意变成了一阵颤栗。相机离的不够近并且还在随着战波不停地晃动。那些会飞的小小的像素点是在攻打那个——那个不知道是什么的东西吗？克拉克感到一阵恶心，记忆突然挤进了他的大脑，就像一阵偏头痛，充满疼痛、混乱和无助。他不能让更多的人死了，他需要.......  
他推搡着那些回忆，挣扎着想把它们从一团乱麻变成一些能解释得通的东西，但是毫无起色。这些记忆很快就消失了，只留下他呼吸混乱的颤抖着，他脸上的伤疤就像刚被酸烧过一样痛。他迅速关掉了屏幕，只能感觉到一阵恶心和茫然，他深知无论这代表了什么他都不能再承受更多了，难道他曾经尝试在这种暴力的漩涡里面帮助别人吗？这怎么可能呢？  
月亮升起来了，照亮了一条通往湖面的道路。布鲁斯还没有回来，克拉克草草的翻阅着那些阿尔弗雷德带回来的书，被被纸张和封面设计的纹路触感安抚着，这里有一些散乱的罗伯特·帕克的硬汉侦探小说；厄休拉·勒古恩和坦普尔·葛兰汀也混在一起；《螺丝在拧紧》；还有一本讲时间原理的书。它们都旧旧的卷了边，出版日期也都在二三十年前。书里有些墨水留下的狂热的下划线，眉边页脚也有一些小标记，字很端正，写得是“困惑”或者“等下查查资料”，有时只是一个感叹号。克拉克拿起几本玛丽·奥利佛薄薄的诗集随手翻看，其中一本掉在了地上，露出了一首题目叫“当死亡来临”的诗，它开篇是这样的：  
当死神来时  
像秋天饥饿的熊；  
当死神来时，拿出他钱包里所有亮闪闪的硬币  
收买我，然后咔嚓关上钱包……  
克拉克迅速略到末尾，看到有人在最后几句话上画了线：  
当它结束时，我不应该怀疑  
是否我的人生经历过特殊和真实之事。  
我不愿发现自己叹息或惊恐，  
或充满争议。  
我不想以简简单单地访问过这个世界而告终。  
克拉克静静地坐了很长时间，想象着年轻的布鲁斯读这些句子的样子，月光穿过了玻璃幕墙抚上他的脸——不，这不对，他不应该在这里，他应该在大宅，在他童年时的家。克拉克感到不安，他想要知道更多的东西，又不确定他能承受多少痛苦。那个布鲁斯是什么样的呢？倔强如他，又在哪里倾注他的热血？  
乌云暂时散开了，月光明亮得诱人。克拉克先是感觉到脚下踩着湿湿的草，才意识到自己已经走出了房间。他的内心牵引着他，走向了深夜中沉默、破败的大宅。

诗的译文摘自http://blog.sina.com.cn/s/blog_b601e37d0102vv5g.html


	5. Chapter 5

通往大宅没有一条专门修建的路，但是有一条明显的人踩出来的小道，月光下小道边杨树和一些果树的轮廓影影绰绰。这一定是布鲁斯反反复复走过很多次的路，克拉克想象着他独自一人穿过那里，在冬日他的风衣随微风展开，在夏末他的影子落在一团团的凤仙花从中。克拉克瞥见树林的右边有一些大理石建筑：或许是坟墓吧，他颔首致意，怀着尊敬之情走过。  
大宅在月光下像童话里被施了魔法的城堡，断壁颓垣被星空的银光点缀，克拉克勉力走向山顶，蒺藜拉扯着他的衣服似乎在阻挠他，但他最终还是站在了门口。  
在他跨过大门时煤渣在他脚下咔咔作响。  
月光铺洒在残破的房椽上，玻璃在他脚下嘎吱作响，他置身于大厅的废墟之中，这里就像是一个还穿着生前光鲜亮丽的衣服的残骸：他脚下有一块烧焦的波斯毯，它被燎过的痕迹重新染饰，边角的碎线已经被鸟衔去做了新巢（He was in the ruins of a great hall, a crumbling corpse still dressed with the remnants of finery: a corner of a charred Persian rug under his feet, tapestries with scorch marks emblazoned up them, the loose threads picked by birds to make their nests now）。这里曾经举办过舞会么？布鲁斯的父母曾经在这盏倚靠在墙边，水晶装饰像凝结在地面的泪珠一样破碎的吊灯下共舞么？克拉克突然想起大火是最近刚发生的：布鲁斯和他的爱人在这里待过么？他有没有走过烧焦的台阶，走过熏黑的大理石邀请某个人躺上他的床？克拉克扶上扶手，感到砭骨的寒冷和材质本身的坚硬，就好像没有人能温暖它们。这里有多久没有充斥过笑声？到底失去了什么才让这里变得除了灰烬和残渣以外空无一物？  
大宅里的寂静和湖边小屋里截然不同。湖边小屋静得空落落的，但这里被填满了……填满了痛苦、悔恨、默默承受和物是人非……  
他听到翅膀的声音。  
一阵悉悉索索的翅膀声传来，它们非但没有打破寂静，反而让寂静显得更静了。克拉克转身寻找声源，乌云一样的蝙蝠飞过他的头顶，黑压压的风刮过他的头发，他站住身，等待着，等待着它们像河水一样从破碎的房顶中涌出去。他目送着它们远去，感觉有什么东西在自大地拉扯着他，命令着他。他到底想要什么？是天空、是星辰，还是风？  
他叹息着走过已经被清扫过的毁损的楼梯，根本没打算扶一下栏杆——突然间他发现面前有一个黑影蜷缩在破碎的窗户后，除了眼中的微光以外没有其他东西能为它佐证它代表了一个活人。  
寂静变得厚重，空气里都是等待的焦虑，克拉克有一个疯狂的想法：如果那个人影说话的话听起来一定像是一场被遗忘的噩梦。  
蝙蝠侠盯着楼梯脚克拉克肯特的身影，他瞪大了眼睛，脸色惨白，这很可笑，但他感恩面具挡住了他脸上的惊诧。  
“谁——”克拉克开口，又沉默了。  
他太年轻了。那个念头冲上蝙蝠侠脑海，强烈到他以为自己已经恍惚中把这句话脱口而出。他怎么会看不到这个人多年轻，怎么会看不到他眼中的不确定和诚挚？他曾经被他自己的妄断蒙蔽了双眼，被制服和披风蒙蔽了双眼，只看到一个神祇而没看到背后那个努力善用自己天赋的普通人。  
就像此刻克拉克眼中浮现的恐惧和敬畏，他看到的只是一个噩梦的假象，而不是那个偏执的傻子——当希望现身在他面前时他都不懂得抓住。  
“等等——”克拉克伸出一只手，但布鲁斯没有停下看他有否胆敢向他走来（他当然敢，就算他孤身一人又失去了能力，他也仍然有勇气直面他的噩梦），他滑上屋顶，落在三楼的废墟之中，他落得稳稳的，他熟悉这里每一块坏掉的地板和瓷砖就像熟悉自己的心一样，落荒而逃。  
他一直等到他从窗框里看到克拉克放弃搜寻穿过草地走向湖边小屋。  
之后他溜回楼下，穿过老爷钟里的门走进蝙蝠洞。他又变回了那个伪装后的人，面具能让他从他试图杀死的男人那里解脱一阵子。

 

从湖中小屋的暗门里走出来不是个明智之举，克拉克不可能接受布鲁斯变魔术一样突然从自己的卧室里走出来，所以他从蝙蝠洞里开了宾利回了湖边小屋，觉得自己又蠢又肯定做错了，光想到要见到克拉克他的心就颤抖不已。傻子！他刻意摇摆着脚步走回湖边小屋，完全是喝醉了的慈善家的架势。  
克拉克在门口见到他的时候脸色还是白的，布鲁斯在见到他的那一刻心像翻了个个一样。“布鲁斯，”他说。“大宅的废墟里有件——有个人。”  
“那里？”布鲁斯已经想好了说辞：他对克拉克的擅自侵入回复以惊讶和责备的语气。  
“抱歉，”克拉克的视线低了下去，“我，去了大宅，当时没在下雨，我想去看看……抱歉。”  
“没，没关系，”布鲁斯像正在整理原谅的情绪一样，“就……那里已经被宣告不宜居住了，你知道么？那里很危险。”  
“那里还有其他人。”克拉克伸手临摹着披风的形状，“有个……全身黑的男人。就像影子。”  
“有人住在大宅里？”布鲁斯警惕地眯起眼睛。  
“我不觉得有人住在那里，不，那里……感觉很……但有人在那里，布鲁斯，我保证！”  
“嘿，嘿。我相信你。”  
“他很眼熟，”克拉克说，布鲁斯感觉到那句话在冲出口之前又因迟疑而停顿了，“我……在那里见过他。”  
布鲁斯逼着自己大笑了一声。“怎么可能？”  
“我觉得我失踪那天他也在，我不记得那天了，但他穿着披风和斗篷。全黑的。”  
“啊。”对方记得这么多，已经没有否认的意义了，“我觉得你看到了那个难以捉摸的蝙蝠侠，克拉克。”  
克拉克的眼神警惕和迟疑了一秒。“什么？”  
“我知道，这名字很蠢。他是个都市传说，一个穿得像蝙蝠，打击哥谭犯罪的人。一些人见过他，也有很多目击者称你失踪那天他在现场。”  
“他他妈的在韦恩大宅干嘛？”  
布鲁斯耸耸肩。“那场火挺可疑的，或许他在试图找出火灾的起因，他看起来像是会为了无关紧要的事着迷的那种怪胎。”布鲁斯说着，语气有些苦涩。  
“你没有撞见过他么？”  
布鲁斯突然很庆幸阿尔弗雷德不在身边对他挑起眉毛。“我可没有这个殊荣，”他讽刺地说。  
“他……”克拉克摇摇头。“令人恐惧，原始，神秘。”布鲁斯感到自己难以自制地扬起眉。“就像是……从地府来的一样。”  
“我知道神秘什么意思，谢谢解释。”  
克拉克忽略了他尖酸的语气，他的眼神飘远了。“他像是世上唯一一个真实的东西，，其他东西都……失真了，连我也是。”  
“嘿，”面对对方的神色布鲁斯有些焦躁。“嘿，你是真的，我们都是真的。”他紧握了一下克拉克的手——他是什么时候抓着它们的？他不记得了。  
克拉克的眼神汇上了他的，布鲁斯想退后，但忍住了脚。  
“我现在感觉自己是真的了，因为你。”克拉克说，他拉着布鲁斯的手按向心口，“这是真的。”  
没有任何一场战斗令他疼痛如斯，除了此刻布鲁斯退后离开克拉克的这一步以外，超人曾做的任何事都没有让蝙蝠侠疼痛如斯。“你不知道自己在说什么，”布鲁斯退后一步说。  
克拉克皱眉，“我或许不记得你，但从第一眼起我就想要你，我知道这个。”他摇头似乎在甩掉脑中的疑虑，“布鲁斯，我已经来这里三天了，我和你交谈，我听到了你语气中的热情，看到了你眼中的智慧，我认识了全世界最在乎你的人，我读你读过的书。”他举起手，湖边小屋在黑夜里孤零零地发着幽光。“我感受到了这里多孤独，如果这就是你的心，它是空的；如果大宅是你的心，它是破的，而我觉得这两者都不是真实的你。无论我们的过去是怎样的，无论我们是朋友还是恋人，无论我们是否有过争执，我已经来到这里来了解真实的你，你的心不是空的或者破碎的，它充满激情，毅力和决心，我——”他顿了一下，有一瞬间显得年轻又茫然，之后他吸了一口气继续说：“我爱它，布鲁斯，我爱你——”  
“不，你不爱。”布鲁斯说着，因他自己语气中流露的痛楚而大吃一惊，“克拉克，你得相信我，无论在你，在你走之前我们曾有过什么，请相信我，曾经的你会对你现在说的话而惊恐的，如果你知道你现在在声称你爱上了我这样的一个人，你一定会感到恐惧。一旦有一天你找回了自己的记忆，一旦到了那一天……”他听见自己的声音凝滞了，“一旦你找回记忆，你看向我时眼中的信任和希望都会不复存在，你会质问我‘你怎么能骗我？你怎么能放任我对你说出这些谎言？’”  
克拉克笑了。“你是个傻子，”他说，“每次你推开我，每次你坚称我不知道自己在干嘛，你只是再一次证明了你是一个好人，你真真正正地在乎我。如果你有你说的一半的坏你就该在我还被你蒙骗的时候趁机把我骗上床。”  
“或许我不想要你，”布鲁斯说。  
克拉克伸手勾住布鲁斯的领子。“来吧，”他说，“告诉我你不想要我。”他轻轻把对方拉向自己，“告诉我你不想现在扒了我的衣服，对我做一点下流事儿，你不想听我叫喊着你的名字，你不想听着我射出来时候的嗓音高潮，告诉我。”  
布鲁斯感觉到自己在咽口水的时候喉结擦过了克拉克的手指，他看进克拉克充满渴求的眼睛，脑中一片空白。  
克拉克松手太快了以至于布鲁斯退后的时候趔趄了一下。“你知道，这些都不是谎言，”他说，“但是没关系，布鲁斯，无论你想怎么跳这支舞，我都会紧随着你，或许你自己都对你说的一些谎言深信不疑，或许你自己都相信你没有爱上我。”  
“在你失踪前我没有爱上你，”布鲁斯竭尽全力让自己听起来更可信，这有可能就是真的呢？他对自己说。他很难把那一夜经历过的那些截然相反的情绪们厘清，爱可能不在其中。  
“无论你要怎么跳这支舞，布鲁斯。”克拉克言毕转过了身。  
突然雨水如鞭一样抽到在玻璃上，在这样突如其来的巨响下谁也没有退缩。大雨又开始了。

 

“你是个调查记者，把它调查出来。”克拉克在沙发上把毯子裹得更紧了一点，开始挑拣他已知的信息：那一大团暗示、线索、证据和记忆。试图让它们能和谐共处，找到真相。这就是记者的本职工作。布鲁斯·韦恩，克拉克下了结论，从根本上不算可信。但这不代表他不诚实或不值得信任。但克拉克能感觉得布鲁斯和真相之间的关系可算是错综复杂。当然，有那么几个瞬间克拉克说的话似乎戳中了布鲁斯内心的真相，像音叉突然找到了共鸣。这是开端。  
我们之间有过什么——大概和肢体有关——但他不认为那是爱。在我失踪之后他又认为那是了，可一切已经太晚了，直到我出现在他面前强迫他去面对他的感受。显然他们分别的时候不愉快，是因为克拉克不想让他们只有单纯的肉体关系？他们争吵了？  
克拉克听着雨水砸下来发出的漫长的嗡鸣，发现自己并不确定他想要记起发生了什么。他回想着那个晚上他离开前布鲁斯的嘴唇的触感——试探的、不确定的，温柔的。或许这是他们重新开始的最好的机会。因为他准备和布鲁斯重新开始。他不会放弃，这次不会再有追悔莫及。  
他睡着前最后在考虑的是他还没追查大宅废墟里的那个奇怪的“蝙蝠侠”。  
又是一个谜题。

 

在细雨朦胧的清晨，一个奇怪的，悠长的叫声把他惊醒，他躺在沙发上，心跳得怦怦的，直到那个声音再一次响起他才确定——是一只潜鸟。窗户外还有其他鸟在歌唱，趁着雨势减小在和配偶求欢或者标记领地。  
克拉克坐起身，揉揉眼睛，他突然定住了，因为他发现能听到布鲁斯卧室里有声音。  
是女人的声音。  
那个声音充满活力又令人信服，带着一点他不确定是哪里的口音，他捕捉到了“情感”和“责任”几个词。  
突然布鲁斯爆发了，声音大到克拉克能听清他在讲什么：“戴安娜，别拿职责和责任跟我说教——不管是我还是他。他已经献出了生命——”  
被布鲁斯语气中的痛苦驱使着，克拉克不假思索地走到了拐角处。  
一个女人正坐在布鲁斯的床上好像她就该属于那里一样。


	6. Chapter 6

克拉克希望当时自己能离门远一点，因为现在他站在门口一动也动不了了。  
那个女人一手撑着布鲁斯的床，两只光裸的脚蜷在身体下面，她穿着一条宽松款的黑裤子，和一件宽松的有银色花纹的上衣，黑色的波浪长发垂下他的后背。  
一个黑色的皮夹搁在她身边，空闲的那只手朝着空气生气地比划。布鲁斯站在她面前，他肩膀垂着，看起来充满戒心，当他看到克拉克在门口的时候表情立刻变成了警惕，那个女人也回头盯着克拉克。  
她很美，当然了，但她不是徒有其表，在她的举手投足之中都能让人看到冷静和独立。她有一种与生俱来的自信——任何一个被布鲁斯信任到能走进他的卧室，他的床的人都应当具备这种易相处又能掌控一切的能力，克拉克的思想不由得苦涩了起来，那些人一定都是完整的……  
那个女人的脸庞被喜悦点亮了，“克拉克，”她吸了一口气穿过大床紧紧抱住了他。  
克拉克看着她眨眨眼——她像抱小孩一样把克拉克悬空举起来了。她放下了克拉克，清清喉咙。“你……你也不记得我了，”她的语气里一半是疑问，另一半是陈述。  
“不，”他说着，感觉无比地遗憾。她是那样的令人难忘，就像布鲁斯一样。他看了看布鲁斯又看了看她，这句话脱口而出：“你们不是一对儿。”  
她大笑了起来，摇着头，“你觉得——啊，克拉克，抱歉，”她亲了一下克拉克的额头。  
“你是布鲁斯的亲戚么？因此我才不记得你？”  
“没有血缘关系的，”她说着，对布鲁斯丢去一个小小的微笑，“但我们在某一方面相连，我们都是。”  
布鲁斯起初在和善地对她微笑，但她话音刚落他的笑容就消失了。“戴安娜，”他语气带着警示的意味，他们之间的空气似乎立刻就开裂了，充满紧张。  
“他应该知道的，你必须要告诉他。你不能让他只是半个他自己而已。”  
“嘿，”克拉克不知怒气从何而来，“我可不是半个什么，我就是我自己，不记得东西不代表——”  
“你在抛弃你的天赋，你的能力，你的责任！”戴安娜厉声说。“布鲁斯或许会同意这种拙劣的模仿，但我不会！”她抓起钱包扯出一个东西——  
阳光。  
不。克拉克眨眨眼反应过来，那是个像绳索的东西，一条金光闪闪的绳子，像日光一样闪耀。  
“戴安娜！”布鲁斯向前了一步，但在戴安娜伸出一只手的时候他站住了，看起来愤怒又沮丧。“这不对，不该这样，”他喝到。  
“没有比这更应当做的事了，”戴安娜说着向前伸手——克拉克微微退缩了一下——把绳子绑上克拉克的手腕。  
他们相对而视，克拉克以为会有什么戏剧化的东西出现，但什么都没发生。那就是一条发光的绳子，并不灼热。他小心地、如释重负地叹了口气。  
“你是谁？”戴安娜问。  
克拉克几乎要笑出来了，“我觉得我才是失忆的那个啊，克拉克·约瑟夫·肯特。”  
“你是谁？”戴安娜又问了一边，这次她脸上有了一些严肃，让克拉克想后退一步，但那意味着也里布鲁斯远了一步，离这个眼中带着悲痛的人远了一步，克拉克不会这样做。  
“我告诉你我是谁了，我不知道你还想听我说出什么其他的答案，但我不记得自己还曾有其他身份，把我系在一条超好看的闪光绳子上也不会改变这一点。”  
“一条超好看的闪光绳子，”布鲁斯的话里藏着笑意。  
戴安娜没有笑，但是一些温暖不经意间沾染了她的眉眼，“好吧，它确实又好看又闪光。”  
“而他也确实不记得，”布鲁斯说“如果他不记得，他也就不能告诉你更多真相。”  
克拉克试图挣脱但是没挣脱开，“戴安娜，让我告诉你真相，我在一个浅坑里醒来，难以置信地疲惫，所有我能想起的事情就是我要去哥谭，一个叫布鲁斯的人对我而言很重要。我需要一段时间，一段时间就只是做我自己，不去管工作或者——或者任何我不记得的事。”他停下了，就像听到几千公里以外的尖叫一样，他心跳如鼓。“我不记得布鲁斯，或者你，显然。我不想记起有关你们的那部分人生，我不确定为什么，但我需要脱离那段记忆过几天日子，而且我需要时间去认识布鲁斯——真正的布鲁斯，不是那个派对上的或者在报纸发表什么蠢声明的布鲁斯。我来这里是为了找到真正的他，我也确实找到了，他说我之前没有爱上他，或许这是真的，但我现在爱他。”  
布鲁斯发出了一个细小的声音，他抬起手，就像克拉克在试图伤害他一样。  
克拉克一鼓作气：“他充满激情，固执，全是秘密，还对草莓蛋糕有超草率的标准，但我爱他，这就是真相。”  
一瞬间房间里只有布鲁斯的呼吸声，既快且重。  
戴安娜缓缓点头放开了他手腕上的绳子。“是的，”她说着，转过身。  
布鲁斯向前一步带着怒气瞪着她。“这不正当，”他说。  
他双拳紧握，严重充满怒火，但戴安娜就像是一只大丹犬看着小奶猫一样看着他，她微笑着，冷淡地耸耸肩，完全不在乎面前的男人可能要一拳打在她脸上。“这就是真相，”她说着，几乎是充满关爱地对布鲁斯摇摇头，“我们讨论过这个，布鲁斯，我不是来顺应你对‘正当’的认知的，我们的是非观大部分时候会重合，但可不是永远一致。”  
布鲁斯仍旧怒目而视，下巴紧收。  
“看，”克拉克等了一会说“显然这里有挺多我还不懂的事情，”他摩挲了一下被戴安娜绑过的地方，“也显然你们不会给我讲解一下。”  
戴安娜和布鲁斯一齐看向了他，他们的表情从“被逗笑”和“敌对”变成了一些尴尬，（Both Diana and Bruce looked at him, and their expressions slowly shifted from “amused” and “belligerent” to matching sheepish looks）这可不太适合他们强硬的脸，克拉克强忍住自己不要笑出来。  
“如果你真的不想要记起，”戴安娜说“那我就不应当去强行告诉你，上帝知道我……”她停下来，同情滑过她的眼角，一丝亘古的疼痛也出现在她可爱的脸上。“但我相信有朝一日你会发现你对这个世界的责任感会胜过你对独处的需要，就算你期望它不会。”她抚摸着他的脸，微笑着，“我很期待能再次与你共事，”之后她对布鲁斯点点头。“你很幸运，”她说。  
布鲁斯走向前，指尖搭上了那条金色的绳子，他眼中充满无情地挣扎了一秒，抽回了手。“我做不到，”他说。  
“我知道，”戴安娜回答他。  
布鲁斯抬起头，“但我确实爱他，”他说，“我不需要任何事去逼我说出这句话。”  
她亲吻了他的前额，布鲁斯像接收祈福一样在她的触碰下低下头。“我想他也不需要，布鲁斯。”  
她走的时候（克拉克没看见有车，她就只是走进了雨幕中，像它们碰不到她一样）克拉克对布鲁斯做了个苦相，“你以后在我不在场的时候能不要谈论我么？”  
“抱歉，”布鲁斯重重地坐进沙发里，注视着自己的双手。“抱歉。”  
“而且我真实地爱着你，不用任何东西逼我这样说。”  
布鲁斯仍在看着他的手。  
“和我去散个步？”他问。  
“你去哪里我都跟着。”  
布鲁斯的嘴角几乎弯起了一个微笑，但仍有悲伤藏在其中。

 

他们走过小树林，雨水击打在伞上，空气闻起来像欧洲蕨和腐烂的叶子，厚重且肥沃。树林的尽头有一颗巨大的橡树若隐若现，克拉克能看到橡树后面墓园的大理石墙，它们被常青藤和影子覆盖。  
布鲁斯停在那里，手扶着树干。他修长的手指拂过布满青苔的潮湿的树皮，“我小时候总爬上这棵树，”他说。  
他扔下伞，跳起来勾住最低的树枝，灵活地荡了上去，克拉克看着他的身姿忍不住挑眉。他爬得高高的，坐上了一个宽阔的枝干，低头，等着克拉克。  
克拉克慢慢地追随着他，在雨天湿滑的树干上他动作有点笨拙，但最终坐到了布鲁斯身边。雨在他们身周倾泻而下，打湿了布鲁斯的头发，不过他似乎不在意。克拉克对他和布鲁斯的关系满肚子都是疑问，还有戴安娜，还有他自己，但他不知道从何问起（他们是什么秘密社团么？光明会？真疯狂）。所以他现在坐在树上，被雨下的树叶们包围，就只是等着。墓园在他身后，也在寂静中沉思。被烧毁的荒凉大宅伫立在他们右手边，他们面前是山脚，湖水在雨中波光层层，湖边小屋像是山麓上的一个玻璃盒子。  
“这就是我，”布鲁斯说，“看看那个湖边小屋，里面空无一物，全是一场表演，一个幌子，一个胸无大志的布景。我伤害过你，在之前。我爱你，可是或许这还不够。”他的头发在滴水，眼神飘远。  
“湖边小屋不能代表全部的你，”克拉克反驳他，“就像我们背后的墓园不能代表你，有些东西被深埋起来了，我知道。有些东西被你深深埋葬了。”克拉克继续说下去的时候布鲁斯的表情闪过了一丝惊喜和好笑，“或许只有爱还不够，但这不能证明爱不存在。”  
他亲了一下布鲁斯的侧脸，冷雨亲了他的嘴唇。布鲁斯没有回吻他，但也没有推开他。很久之后，他叹了一口气。  
“我在冷天里晃悠太久的话阿尔弗雷德会给我做热巧克力，我们能回家看看我能不能自己琢磨出怎么做热巧克力么？”

 

事实证明，在做热巧克力方面克拉克比布鲁斯记得的还多。

 

克拉克在沙发上从一个全是绿光和金光的令人困惑的梦里醒来，戴安娜的绳子绕过的地方不知为何热乎乎的。梦里有什么声音呼唤过他么？  
责任。职责。孤独。爱。  
他看向宁静的湖面，蒙蒙细雨几乎没有打皱它。有什么东西暗藏在深处。  
他穿上牛仔裤和毛衣走进夜幕之中，又一次爬向了静静等待他的大宅方向的山坡。

 

这一次……寂静变得不一样了。没有压抑，反倒像是在等待。期待。令人窒息的静。  
他碰了一下壁炉上被烧黑的框架，感受到了粗粝的烟灰。这里还有两枚烧焦的象棋：一个黑骑士和一个白卒。克拉克走过去摸了一下，又收回了手。  
壁炉边有一个老爷钟，指针已经被烧弯了，指向空无一物或万事万物。克拉克伸出手停在钟箱上。  
紧接着钟箱门摇晃着张开，显露出一段通往黑暗的台阶。


	7. Chapter 7

钟就在他面前大开着，就像时间本身允许他造访这里一样，克拉克·肯特瞥了一眼深处的黑暗，试探地踏上了第一阶台阶。  
感应到脚下的压力，灯跳了一下亮了：灯泡已经因年久而不够耀眼，黯淡的灯光后是一格格的黑暗。  
小心翼翼地，克拉克走进了大宅最深处。  
台阶是岩石铸就的，蜿蜒的基岩像是引人走进上世纪，克拉克的脚步是唯一一个打扰了尘封的台阶的东西。克拉克能感觉到这里很空旷，他的脚步声消失在黑暗中，只有微弱的水滴声和遥远的翅膀扰动的声音，他不确定这条路到底有多长，感觉就像是在向深处坠落，像一粒雨跌进虚无。  
他心跳隆隆，不得不坐在台阶上平复一下呼吸。“转身，回去，一切还没有覆水难收。”  
已经覆水难收了，克拉克知道。他们永远来不及转身逃离，他们总是不得不前进。  
所以他前进了。  
洞穴里的地面是不平的，但也不像是自然生成的。他弯下腰摸了一下：旧水泥屑擦过他的手指，在昏暗的灯光下他能看到指尖的灰迹。  
他缓慢地走着，差点绊在一台电脑上。  
他蹲下身歪着头研究那一团从根部断开的电线，电脑屏幕也碎了。很久之前某个人在这里工作过。  
（水泥、灰烬和尘土的味道和酸痛的感觉在牵动着他的记忆，他不想记起，他需要记起，他不想记起。）  
他摸索着向前，手撞上了一个像是树脂玻璃的东西——那个黑色的蝙蝠型的东西就在他面前微微反光，他畏缩了一下。  
“不！”山洞里冲撞着他的回声，他跌退了一步，手甩在空气里，蝙蝠仓乱的扑翅的声音为他作答。一瞬定神之后他皱着眉仔细分辨出把他吓了一跳的是一件制服，像是战甲，空荡荡地站在展示柜里。  
比起他在废墟里看到的那位神秘的蝙蝠侠的制服，这件要更光滑一些，线条流畅，没有多少武器装备。比之直面袭击更适合躲闪，克拉克盯着看了很久，那条金色的温暖得缠绕在他手腕上的绳子，带着坚持和命令的语气：责任、职责。  
就像他难以自制去触碰一样，他伸出颤抖的手按在玻璃上，按上制服心脏正对的地方。  
“布鲁斯，”他喃喃说道。  
他转过身蝙蝠侠就在他身后，真正的蝙蝠侠，坚不可摧、全副武装、充满恐惧。克拉克发出一个难以形容的惊恐的声音向展示柜退了一步。  
他们面面相觑了好一会，都在默默为了决定是战斗还是逃跑而没有轻举妄动。  
克拉克伸出一只手，他看见那只手在他们之间的空气里打着颤，最终落在了蝙蝠侠胸口。蝙蝠侠——颤抖了一下，几乎后退了一步，但是挺住了。克拉克吸了一口气。“布鲁斯？”一半发问，一半陈述。  
面甲在诡异的寂静中滑开，露出布鲁斯·韦恩的脸，扭曲并充满不确定，眼角还带着恐惧。  
“克拉克，”布鲁斯说，作为回答和新的发问。

 

“我不应该在这里，”这是克拉克说的第一句话。他浑身发抖。  
“不，你应该在这里，”布鲁斯说。“过来，我会给你看……全部。”  
他们并肩走着，走进更深的黑暗里，远离布鲁斯最大的挫折，地上有烟尘和血迹。他们走远了，但却不能把它抛在脑后。通往地堡的小路很窄，也很久没有人踏足，布鲁斯听到克拉克跟在他身后不时绊在地上的各种碎片上。  
他像是反派版的俄尔普斯，把爱人带进深不见底的地底，蝙蝠侠想。带进死亡和愧疚。他没有回头。  
他们走进地堡之后灯自动亮了起来，照亮了只有钢铁和砖瓦的房间。布鲁斯听见克拉克在他背后深吸了一口气，但他仍走向了电脑，打开它，调出戴安娜的文件。他快速地滑过那些图片，确信克拉克能跟上他的速度。确实，几分钟之后，克拉克说：“这不可能，戴安娜……你是说她已经一百岁了？”  
布鲁斯挑了一下眉：“我觉得可能要更久，事实上。我从没问过她，感觉有点……不礼貌。”  
“等等，”克拉克举手，布鲁斯看着他整合信息，这个调查记者在脑子里推测着一个结论连着一个结论。“我看了新闻，那个人和什么怪兽搏斗的视频……你是那个秘密组织……那群人中的一个。”  
“神明，”布鲁斯说“传说、外星人、科技怪物，还有我。”他对着克拉克的表情耸耸肩“我就只是个人。”  
“好吧，”克拉克几不可闻地说，他瞥了一眼电脑。“然后我……我在帮你们，”他说，仍在试图把那些支离破碎的片段拼凑完整。“我在下面工作么？做调查？帮你？我曾经来到哥谭加入战斗，这就是我失踪的原因？是不是你让我不要去，我依旧去了？我觉得我记得那个怪物，我记得……我记得痛。”他抚上了脸颊，那道苍白的伤疤还横亘在那里。  
在他能拿出更好的结论之前布鲁斯戴着手套抚摸了一下他没有疤痕的那边脸颊，克拉克微微退缩了一下。布鲁斯倾身贴近他被疤痕玷污的脸，“曾经有一个怪物，”布鲁斯轻喃道。  
紧接着他退后打开了地堡另一端的探照灯。  
克拉克转过身，眯着眼睛看着冷酷的光，在看到另外两个展示柜的时候他的眼睛瞪大了，其中一个装了罗宾被熏黑的制服，另一个……  
克拉克走近拿起了那件红蓝色的制服，它依旧是没有被修补过的样子，布鲁斯跟在他身后。克拉克似乎在那里站到了天荒地老。布鲁斯能看到他看着制服的时候肩膀颤栗着，当他最终开口，尽管很轻，布鲁斯也听出了他语气中的变化，听出了他已知晓一切：  
“我的制服，”克拉克说。

 

他伸出手罩在展示柜上，冰冷的玻璃在他手下。他能感觉到布鲁斯——蝙蝠侠——布鲁斯在他身后一动不动。等待着。他站了很久，感到过往那几天分崩离析又合并成新的形状。  
“她的名字是戴安娜？”他问，之后又断言：  
“妈一定让你不要告诉我。”接着是他的结论。  
“争执，你说我们有过争执，就算是骗我的时候你也要半真半假。”  
他能听到自己语气里的僵硬。有织物的声音（现在他认得这个声音了，是丝绸擦过水泥的声音），是布鲁斯在远离他。克拉克急转过身面对布鲁斯，对方纹丝不动。  
“别怕，”克拉克愤怒地说，“我只是恢复了记忆，没恢复能力。”他停下来，吞了一口唾沫，“为什么？为什么你……”  
“当我是个孩子的时候，我曾梦想自己能飞。”布鲁斯突然毫无情绪地说。“当然了 ，我们都有过这种梦想。但是我的……是在我父母死后，我梦见我被从黑暗中提起，飞向光明，我所有的恐惧和疑惑都消泯了，我在天空盘旋。”说到最后几个字的时候他的声音破碎了，充满渴求。“但是当我醒来，我就是……只是我。”他凝视着克拉克许久。“你是我曾经想要成为的一切，是我曾不能成为的一切……超脱于所有，超脱于恐惧，超脱于责任，所以我恨你，我想终结你。”他把一切脱口而出，就像在脑海里他已经排演过一千遍了一样。“我错了，克拉克。我完全地错了。这就是原因。”  
克拉克盯着他，接着他挥了一下手。“你个傻子，”他说。  
布鲁斯挑眉。  
“在我见到你的头十分钟我就知道这一切了，”克拉克说，他感到自己已经笑意难遏。“不是所有细节都清楚，但是我……知道。布鲁斯，你以为我不清楚人们怎么看我么？你觉得除了继续走这条路，除了尽力救人之外我还有其他能做的事么？除了像你一样？”  
他向前了一步，布鲁斯随即退了半步，只是半步而已。“不，布鲁斯，”克拉克说“我想知道的是这个神龛，这个纪念之所，这个以我为名的东西为什么在这个地下室里？”他再进一步。“我就在这里，我就活生生地在你的房间里！你到底还打算哀悼一个活人多久呢？”更进一步，这次布鲁斯没有退却。“我拿你是个喜欢自我反思的修士开玩笑，然后让我发现你当真一直在纪念我（I joked about looking for a hairshirt, and I here I find you’ve been using my memory as one all along）。”  
布鲁斯看着他轻轻摇头，比之否认更像是难以相信，“我曾试图杀掉你，”他说“我帮毁灭日杀掉了你。”  
克拉克微微笑了，“显然，我只是几乎死了。”  
“别开玩笑——”布鲁斯打断他。  
紧接着克拉克亲吻了他，也是轻轻的。  
布鲁斯定住了。“我不——”他深吸一口气，看着克拉克，“我不能让你爱上我，你不知道我曾做过什么。”  
“这就是有趣之处了，”克拉克说“你不能‘让’或者‘不让’我爱上你，我就是爱上你了。”  
“我试图杀过你。”布鲁斯重申。  
“哦，那是你一时蒙昧，而且你做得也不够好。而且接下来你救了我妈妈，和我并肩作战拯救世界，还有，显然，对我做了很多调查，在我死后爱上了我，这也挺蠢的，不过看起来这件事你做得不错。”  
布鲁斯盯着他，克拉克不确定他说得合不合逻辑，但是他们的人生不是永远都合乎逻辑的，他只希望这样能解决问题，打破布鲁斯封锁自己的玻璃墙，如果需要的话用毫无逻辑的重拳达到目的也好。  
“拜托，布鲁斯！”克拉克转身面对装裹着他的制服的柜子。“我们之间的愧疚和内疚已经够多了，只要我们——”他被自己的情绪带动着，一记重拳狠狠砸了柜子一下，大概是想把它打成碎片。  
他的拳头重重地落在玻璃上，柜子毫发无损。  
“哦，”克拉克甩甩手。“哦。哦……”  
“看来还是没能力，”布鲁斯的语气里有一丝不属于苦涩和懊悔的情绪，克拉克的心脏又活跃了起来。  
“在我的脑海里这一幕要更戏剧化一点，”他说着，作着夸张的鬼脸，又摆出一副苦相。  
布鲁斯穿过房间站到他面前，拾起克拉克的手。“我相信如果把你带到阳光下你的能力就会回来，在那之前，我想你会有一堆令人印象深刻的淤青了。”  
他提起克拉克疼痛的手，抵在唇前温柔地亲了一下。  
“让我们把你的制服拿出来，然后再谈谈接下来你想做什么。”  
克拉克在疼痛中笑了一下——他感觉越来越痛了，不过最起码他现在记得一切了。  
“对此我有一些想法。”他说。


	8. Chapter 8

他的手仍旧在痛，克拉克有些惊异地盯着擦伤的指节。湖边小屋之外，清晨的雨滴在窃窃私语，像是白噪音一样隔绝了外面的世界。他听不到更远的地方的声音，听不到他母亲的心跳，孩子的哭泣抑或是濒死之人的呼号。无论他多么努力。  
他闭上眼睛，久久地聆听着雨声。  
“你打算做什么？”布鲁斯和他并肩坐在地上，看着壁炉中的火焰。  
“回到大都会，我猜。我的朋友们会很高兴我还活着。回去工作。”  
“工作。”对方的语气不算在提问。  
克拉克对布鲁斯笑了一下：“两个工作都开工，如果我的能力能恢复的话。”接着他耸耸肩，“如果不能的话，嗯，我确定还能从其他渠道做点什么。”  
“所以即使你没有能力，你也不打算回到……正常的生活？”布鲁斯竭力使声音平静，但克拉克能听到布鲁斯的情绪在翻腾着向他呼喊：你不打算离开我！  
“你没有特异功能，对吧？”  
布鲁斯嘴角抽了一下，点了头。  
“所以这不影响工作，我还是能在某个方面帮上忙。”克拉克冲着细雨挥挥手，迷蒙的雾气从湖面向铁灰色的天空升起。“这……这样是很好，但这不是我的人生，”他看向布鲁斯，“这也不是你的人生，”清清喉咙，“不是我们的人生。”  
“我们的，”布鲁斯柔软地吐出这几个字。  
他们只是这样坐在一起。  
接着布鲁斯站起身，公事公办地说：“对了，关于阳光，我之前在想这个，似乎氪星的细胞能吸收阳光辐射然后将其转化为能量，所以如果我们把你放在阳光下你就会恢复如初，我们所需要做的就只是开出这片阴云，让你站在阳光下——”  
“——布鲁斯，”克拉克握住布鲁斯的手，他没有站起身。“从我的能力第一次显现起，几十年来我一直能听见世界另一端的声音，冷、热、伤痛都不能侵蚀我，我还能看清微生物。”  
“当真？”那么一瞬间，布鲁斯的脸被孩子气的好奇点亮，克拉克从中一瞥到对方已经逝去的孩提时代，“听起来超棒。”  
克拉克忍俊不禁，“是啊，如果不考虑它特别影响集中注意力的话。我总能找到……去少目睹、少得知一切的办法，把我从我身边爆炸一样轰然的各种刺激物之中解脱出来，不然我就要疯了。在我还有能力的时候，只是伫身于这里，而不是，去听悉尼的音乐或者看微波都要花费精力。”  
布鲁斯脸上想要一探究竟的激情黯淡成了同情。“这听起来……很艰难，”他皱着眉说。  
“有时候，”克拉克附和，“但，布鲁斯，过去这一周和你在一起……我是完整地活在当下，这就像个……馈赠。”他抚摸着地上的石板，手下感受到了冰凉的温度。“一个直到我恢复了记忆之后才意识到多么珍贵的馈赠，”他笑着看向布鲁斯。“一个我想要再和你共享几个小时的馈赠。”  
布鲁斯慢慢地落座在毛毯上，他刚毅的脸上有着不合性格的犹豫。“当然，”他说，克拉克能看到对方没说出口的后半句“鉴于我谋杀了你，最起码我还能承诺这个”跃跃欲出，看到对方尽力把这句话吞回口中。  
这是个好的开始，无论如何。  
“我们可以看着火焰，我能让阿尔弗雷德给我们带来点吃的，我猜你从没享受过美酒的乐趣，我有些上好的白兰地，我们——”  
“布鲁斯，”克拉克说。“我在设想一些更……亲密的事。”  
“哦，”布鲁斯说。他一动不动静止地坐着，似乎在沉思，接着突然说：“你没能力的时候能做爱么？那个到底是怎么运作的？”他自己又反驳了自己，“抱歉，我就是好奇过。”  
“你好奇过。”  
“我对什么都好奇。”布鲁斯承认。  
“我能做爱，”克拉克说，“就……”他组织着语言。此刻，毫无能力地坐在地上，轻柔的雨声和火炉的哔剥声让思考这种事有点困难。“我一直需要分出精神来不去看或者听或者感受太多，就像你也会剔除脑子里多余的想法，但你还是要分出一点精神来。这变成了下意识，但还是会有点不同……不，我想……”他伸出手覆在布鲁斯手上。“我想知道完全沉浸于此是什么感觉。和你。”  
“哦。”布鲁斯揉揉下巴。“所以你想怎么来？”  
克拉克的心猛跳了一下。“一切，”他热忱地说“我不——你不能让我挑。我相信你。”  
在克拉克说完最后几个字之后有些复杂和伤痛的情绪闪过布鲁斯的双眼。他吸了一口气。“好吧，”他说，“如果你相信我，我得求你帮个忙。”

 

克拉克躺在起居室的石板地面上，地上铺了毯子，因为布鲁斯不能忍受自己把他再一次带进黑暗的卧室中。不会再有黑暗了。就这里，窗外迷雾的银辉沁进玻璃，就是这里了。  
克拉克的上腹部有一条细细长长的划痕，缘自一段溜进他衣服的荆棘。他臀部也有一块淤青，是在漆黑的洞穴里撞上的。布鲁斯用嘴唇轻轻擦过那两道伤痕，听见雨声掩盖之下克拉克在无意识地絮语。他把克拉克的汗衫推得更高，裸露出更多的皮肤，沉醉在他目睹的一切之中，几乎敬畏地触摸每一块他碰到的肋骨。“道成了肉身、住在我们中间、充充满满的有恩典有真理（约翰福音1:14），”孩童时代听过的这句话突然在他耳边回响，像是光穿过教堂的花窗，和不会消失的焚香气。他就像强迫自己不去想氪星生理一样强迫自己不去想这个。这里没有上帝，只有两个人。但他的指尖仍旧颤抖了一阵，紧接着他稳定了下来。  
他感觉到克拉克在他手下呼吸加剧，他摸到克拉克的乳头，突然间对方就从汗衫里挣脱了出来，潮红出现在他身上，他头发乱成一团，大获全胜一样地看着布鲁斯。布鲁斯弹了一下他的乳尖，克拉克的微笑变成了惊喜和愉悦，他半阖着眼睛。“这……”声音融进夜色。  
静默了一阵，布鲁斯的手滑向另一个乳头，在他触碰之前克拉克就因为期待而紧绷了起来，他扫过那里，听到了一个颤抖的叹息。  
“什么感觉？”  
“就像一切，”克拉克说，“就像……万事万物。”  
“我不打算让我的欢愉也掺进其中，”布鲁斯解释，“我想让这一切只关乎你，关乎我让你感觉到什么。”感觉到除了疼痛和恐惧以外的东西，他没说出这句话，我想知道我也能给你带来快乐，“我想让我的愉悦变成你的愉悦。”  
克拉克注视着他，头微微侧向一边，他的目光似乎穿过了布鲁斯，直视他的灵魂。接着他微笑了。  
“这一次。”他似乎在承诺。  
所以布鲁斯俯下身，感受着克拉克颈部的血脉在他唇下搏动。他脱下克拉克的衣服，享受着对方的笑颜，品尝着对方在他的抚摸和诱哄下笑容都颤抖的样子。  
“这——”克拉克几乎不能呼吸，他迎接着布鲁斯的触摸抬起臀部。“哦，”他像溺水的人握紧甲板一样抓紧布鲁斯的领子，“这——这——别停。”  
布鲁斯停了下来，克拉克瞪着他，在布鲁斯移下去去亲吻他臀部的淤青，又向大腿探索的时候怒视消失了。布鲁斯感觉到自己的胡茬刮擦着克拉克大腿内部的皮肤，克拉克的勃起在刺激之下越来越硬。克拉克嘶声吸气，他的手在布鲁斯头上方乱挥，手指舒开。  
布鲁斯伸出手捉住克拉克的手放到自己头上，接着他含住了克拉克，尽情享受对方发出的声音——尖锐、短促、恣意放荡。克拉克抓紧了他的头发，布鲁斯让它们主导他，让克拉克决定节奏：起初缓慢，放纵。绵延不绝的雨声在他们之间变成了轻轻的絮语，布鲁斯在克拉克的欢愉中迷失了自己。在克拉克喊出声来的时候，他还弓着背，就连这个都不重要了，他只能听到克拉克沙哑的呼吸声和自己鼓膜中隆隆的心跳，跳动着他不配得到的喜悦。  
他们一起躺了一会，听着晨鸟第一声问候。克拉克看起来既满足又昏昏欲睡。“谢谢，”他说。  
“我还没结束，”布鲁斯说。他亲吻了克拉克的锁骨，手停在他胸口，默读他身体泄露的秘密：心跳、扩张的血管、呼吸频率。当他确定克拉克可以接受更多的时候，他说：现在我想看着你的脸，接着再一次握住了克拉克。  
克拉克大吸了一口气迎接了对方的触摸，敏感、颤栗不已。他几乎是立刻就又硬了（那么年轻，布鲁斯苦涩地想），他在他手下充满热情。  
“哦，我从没有——这太棒了——着——”克拉克不再说话，他闭上眼睛，所有注意力都集中于自身。湖面的迷雾在升起，光从雾色的银灰变成单薄的金色，布鲁斯看着在他的触摸下克拉克脸上又浮现愉悦，接着是如释重负。他看着他的前敌人在他手下屈服，在信任之中最终得到另一种释放。

 

又过了一会，克拉克（他清洁过了但仍光芒四射的赤裸着，懒洋洋地躺在毯子上）看向湖水，一周以来的第一次，阳光抚上水面在湖边小屋四周洒下金色的涟漪，布鲁斯看见阳光在地上投下一个斜斜的小方块，一点点向他们靠近。  
这次他没有起身关上遮光板。  
他支起手肘看着克拉克向阳光伸出手，当金光点到他的指尖，那里的黑色印记都消失了，只留下完美无缺的皮肤。  
他们一起等着阳光擦过克拉克的脸，点亮他的睫毛，他脸颊上的疤消褪了，整个人容光焕发。克拉克叹了一口气阖上眼睛，接着在阳光下对着布鲁斯微笑，他睫毛间的泪珠闪耀如钻石。  
他腹部的刮痕，髋骨上的淤青，一寸寸被阳光洗净。  
布鲁斯曾以为当他的能力回来的时候会有一个爆炸一样的能量冲击，或者一股汹涌的能量浪潮，他没想到会如此平静，如此温柔：克拉克似乎更像是他自己了，更舒适地栖息在他自己的血肉之中。这一刻的美超过布鲁斯想象力的极限，一个令人恐惧念头让他觉得他们之间又出现了天堑：阳光下的神祇和黑夜里恐惧衍生的造物之间的天堑。  
接着克拉克笑了起来，似乎他看到了布鲁斯脸上的恐惧，把对方拉进阳光下，拉进一个能点亮所有阴霾的吻。

**Author's Note:**

> urbane,cosmopolitan和But, still.那里没想到特别贴切的翻译，“but,still”套用了小林一茶的““我知这世界,本如露水般短暂。然而。然而”，如果您有其他的翻译方式请告诉我，谢谢。


End file.
